Mrs. O'Boyle
Mrs. Annie O'Boyle appeared in the "Just in Time" story arc. She was portrayed by Cynthia Crumlish. Mrs. O'Boyle is the live in housekeeper for Dr. Canellan's family. She is of Irish decent and she has worked for them for a number of years, and has continued to help him after his wife passed away. In 1927, Dr. Canellan caught Frank Flynn robbing his house. Instead of sending him to jail or to an orphanage he had a talk with him. So he felt Frank needed some help and guidance. So against everyone else's better judgement, he invited Frank to live with his family. Under the agreement that if he ever stole again, he would have to leave. She along with many people Dr. Canellan knew, thought he was crazy and didn't agree with him living in their house. She never trusted Frank, so she was always cold unfriendly to him. It was like she was always keeping her eyes pealed waiting to catch him again. Then one day in 1928, she reported to Dr. Canellan that their valuable silver tea set had been stolen. She was positive that Frank stole it and immediately recommended for him to be kicked out and sent to an orphanage called the home for Wayward boys. She also made an ultimatum: Either Frank goes or she goes. Not wanting to lose her, Dr. Canellan took it into immediate consideration. Then later on, she caught him trying to climb out of Catherine's bedroom window convincing Dr. Canellan that he must be up to his old tricks again. Then Frank snapped at her and cussed at her. He called her a crab apple. Then told her she always blames him for everything. This really offended her and made her feel disrespected. Then a little time later. Catherine and Frank thought she may be a suspect herself. Her reasons for stealing the tea set, would be to frame Frank to have him thrown out. So Catherine interviewed her and she revealed to her that Mr. Izzo the coal man came inside their house before the theft happened. He came inside because to get the key to the coal chute because Frank forgot to unlock it for him. Then Catherine asked her why she hated Frank so much. She revealed that she grew up in a slum. One full of thieves and hoodlums. One day when she was walking home, she saw a group of street boys beat her father up for a loaf of bread. Her father was so badly hurt, that he couldn't work anymore. So she and her sisters had to leave school and get jobs. Since the, she has lived her life with a grudge against thieves and hoodlums. She claims that they've ruined her life. Then she remembered that Millard Fillmore Smith was also in their house before the theft happened. She told Catherine he was a door to door Ritter brush sales man. He scammed her into buying a feather duster claiming it would last a lifetime, but it fell apart when she first used it. So with her help, she gave Catherine and Frank two more suspects. Then eventually the thief turned out to Millard Fillmore Smith who was really named Raynard Wilcox. Catherine and Frank caught him at the Silver Imports Warehouse and proved to Dr. Canellan he stole the tea set. So she gave Frank the benefit of the doubt and continued to live and work in the Canellan's house. She also decided to continue keeping an eye on him to make sure he would still behave. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Suspects